Whisper
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: From years of torment from others has jinchurriki being unable to vocalize; staying in the dark. Taking a vow of silence takes the power of others from the Leaf, Rain, Sand, and Sound to bring back the life of the hollow husks they've become one step at a time. Can they repair what's thought to be lost forever on the shifting tides of time?
1. Shatter

**_Hey y'all! It's Aurora here with a new story. This is something I thought about last night while doing my daily mindfulness meditation. It'll definitely be something that will be sort of a challenge. Rarely do I ever divert from fantasy or paranormal stories. So, we'll see how this goes I suppose. Hehes _**

**_I hope you all enjoy the first chappie along with further ones for this. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: KakaNaru and OroSasu. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. She inspires and motivates me to continue writing. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**Whisper **

**Chapter 1: Shatter **

_Naruto _

Over the years so far, I have endured more than my share of hardships. The villagers have always regarded me with disdain, cruelty, and harshness. They tend to attack me at whatever chance they can grasp. Usually it's physical, but sometimes it will be in another form. Kurama tries to assure me that I'm not a monster nor a demon. How can this be true? Am I really human like everyone else? I don't see how I can when very few people see me as an equal. The other shinobi and the kunoichi see me as one of them. They're the only people who have. Though even then there has been some distance. Maybe that's partially my fault for that happening. Can I blame myself for it? No, I cannot because this is the life I was thrust into where I grew up on my own. The other jinchurriki have the same situation where most have no siblings to call a family. When we were the age of sixteen is when we made a vow to remain silent because no one really seems to want to hear us. No one gives us the time of day even when we sort of feel ok around other ninja. No matter what we are still outcasts.

Currently, I'm almost nineteen, having my fair share of scars whether they be my own creation or from others. They mottle my body to tell a tragic story that has no happy ending. Those type of fairytales they tell when we are young are just that; a story. They give us no solace when we never had a family to call our own. Sitting at the top of the roof where my meager apartment is, I stare up at the sky. It looks so free up there where the clouds are. It's almost time for when the sun will set. It's beautiful seeing the array of colors blossom over the expanse. How I long for a day when I can feel so carefree. But now I must wear a mask of my own amongst others to not allow anyone close. I need to meet up with the rest of the team tomorrow considering we have a mission. Sighing, I go down the fire escape against the wall of the building, slipping inside of my home after making sure the coast is clear. The last thing I want right now is having to deal with someone trying to harass me. Making some ramen for myself, I feel my stomach growl in complaint. I'll try to eat something then hopefully get a few winks of sleep. We'll see what happens I suppose.

_You know the offer is still on the table, kit, _pipes up the demon, sounding so tempting with the thought of giving in.

_I allow your chakra to consume bits every once in a while, _I respond, speaking aloud none of this because I have no energy to do so nor do I want to break the oath I have with the others of my kin. _What more do you want of me, huh? Is what I allow not enough for you?_

_It is for the moment, _murmurs the beast in response, seeming thoughtful before continuing. _But there is more to this than meets the eye as you can tell. Will it help if we take this at a progression of sorts?_

_Yeah, _I respond after a few moments of thinking this over, taking a few bites of my meal when it's done cooking, sitting on my shabby excuse for a sofa, knowing it pales in comparison to most other people's housing though ti works well enough for me.

_Then we'll start tonight. You'll see what has been done in the morning. What I can assure you is that this is something you will not regret in the slightest. It won't hurt a lick either for you since it will occur in your rest._

Shrugging, I decide to agree to this, thinking it seems reasonable enough. Kurama hasn't steered me the wrong way before. Why do I need to doubt them now? Finishing up, I stretch, tossing my plastic utensils and bowl into the trash bin before I head to my bedroom, ensuring all the doors are under lock and key along with the wards up. It makes sure no one can trespass in here. Once that's done, I go to lie down after stripping down to my boxers, slipping under the covers after that's done with, hoping I'll be able to get some sleep tonight. What worries me is how the others may think of me when they find out what I've done. Are they going to hate me? Will they ridicule me? These are people I've grown up with who don't seem malicious in their intent. Maybe I'm just overthinking things a little too much. Turning onto my side, I allow my eyes to shut close, trying to think of better thoughts to let me have some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day, knowing the mission we have is a higher ranked one than the previous ones we've been on before. Consciousness slips away when the darkness consumes me, not fighting against it as I slip into the land of dreams.

()

Waking up that morning, I feel different. Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I look down at myself. The entirety of my body doesn't seem any different. The scarification along with the markings of the seal remain. Though it seems that my body is more so in the shape of a fox. My face and hair are what feel that have the most changes to it. Getting out of bed, I go into the bathroom to look in the mirror. It's only a half hour past dawn. I don't need to be at the meetup spot until nine. Peering into the glass, I gasp in shock at what I see. The whiskers on my face are more prominent along with my hair being in a more fox-fur like shape. My teeth are needle sharp akin to Kurama's canines. This feels acceptable though after the initial shock fades. It's not noticeable for others to see any difference when comparing it to how I always look like to other people. When I'm done looking it over thoroughly, I wash up to get ready.

_How do you like it? _Asks Kurama after I'm done washing up, trying to decide on what I want to wear for today.

_Very well, _I admit, not knowing before how much might be changed, but this seems to be a gradual transformation, appreciating how the demon seems to be trying to be accommodating towards me. _This is fine. _

_Good. It won't be until you turn nineteen when more will happen, _is all they say further on it before going silent for now.

Unsure of what this means, I decide to brush it aside for now. I can try to analyze that later if I want to. Opting for a black t-shirt and pants, I pull on my jumpsuit over it. The one I have now is purple with orange trimming. Another item I have that I got a few years ago is a pair of gloves. They're fingerless ones that are purple too with black trimming at the ends and base of it. Pulling on my zori once that's done, I grab my pouch, attaching it to my belt. Inside of it are my scrolls, wallet, etc. for whatever might happen. Using my fingers, I comb my hair for it to fall where it may down my back. Hardening my expression, I don my mask at knowing I'll have to interact with others today. Everyone knows that I don't talk anymore.

Leaving my home, I head off to the meeting spot, walking with purpose to the location. Surprisingly enough, I encounter no opposition on the way there. It seems a little weird considering to what I consider as normal. Maybe it's not time for when people will be out or something. I'm not entirely sure about it. Approaching the training grounds, I go to a spot to sit, waiting for the rest to arrive. Shortly after, I see Sakura trudge up, blinking in surprise to see me here early. Sai comes to join us a little bit after that though it'll probably take longer for Yamato and Kakashi to arrive. Those two are always late.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asks the medic in concern.

I shrug, not saying a word. Sai has a fake smile plastering on his lips. He's probably one of the few who understand my situation. He's from the Root after all. He knows what it's like to be face to face with a life that's broken him down to the core. Reaching over, he places a hand on one of my shoulders, retracting it quickly afterwards. The last thing he really wants is for anyone starting to think he's grown soft. An hour after nine is when our team leaders approach, listening idly in the meantime to Sakura and Sai talk to each other.

"Ah, I see you're all here," says Yamato, giving a separate glance my way before speaking to all of us again. "We need to leave now. The mission we have isn't an easy one."

Nodding, I expect as much, knowing we have to deliver important papers to the Kazekage on Granny behalf. What makes it hard is that there's been recent sightings of the Akatsuki. The organization has always been on the search for those like me. It's not long after the short debrief that we leave Konoha, exiting through the front gates. We travel for a day before setting up a campsite. Positioning my sleeping roll away from the others, I break out my instant ramen, eating alone by myself. Apparently I'm not going to have a moment by myself at seeing Kakashi come over. Sitting across from me, I see he wants a word with me. Bringing out a notebook and pen, I have this to speak with instead of using my own voice. Waiting, I wonder what he wants to talk to me about in particular.

"You don't look alright," notes the copycat, genuine concern and worry in his visible eye that's not behind his facial mask.

_You know how it is. I don't get much sleep these nights, _I show him what I write down in response, glad that he and the others of our team have been some who haven't risen a complaint about this.

"I know," he reaches over, placing a hand on one of my own, tensing ever so slightly; especially at feeling a jolt of electricity flow through our fingertips. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to, you know. I promised your father that I would protect you."

_Really? You've done a lousy job so far, _I flinch away, scooting a fair distance from him, glaring daggers instead of showing the tears that want to fall instead.

Shock crosses his face first before a frown etches on his lips, "I'm aware of that, Naruto. I'm sorry for what's happened to you. It's not been a normal life for you. Just have a little trust in me, alright?"

Considering this for a several moments, I respond, _Ok…. I have so far. Trust is something I dont' have in many people. You're one of those who have it still to this very day. Just don't take it personally when I push you or anyone else away, please._

"Of course," nods the silver haired man, getting up to leave me to rest for the night, knowing we'll all need it for whatever may happen on our journey.

_Well, that could've gone better…. At least he still tries to come talk to me instead of giving up after the first try._

()()()()()

_Sasuke _

Over the years, I train under Orochimaru's tutelage. I've become stronger than I was when I first came here to Otogakure. There's still more to learn before I can go after itachi. The goal I aspire to accomplish hasn't changed so far. What I desire to know is why he did it. If it had truly been to see if he could and test his power then I suppose I can understand. Although if it's for an entirely different reason then I'll consider it whether it is the real truth or more lies. In the training grounds, I meditate while sharpening my katana with a whetstone. There are some snakes that coil around my legs. It's not something that bothers me. One part of the training is learning how to control and use the serpents. They are good companions. The reptiles seem wise like how Kakashi's hounds are. The creatures here don't prove any harm to me. Perhaps it's due to Orochimaru's rule here.

When I'm done for the day, I head inside, knowing I'll need to head to the medical bay to go through with having blood and cells taken. It's to improve Orochimaru's condition. The purpose for it is something that remains unknown. I think when the time comes will be when he tells me what it's really for. Until then, it's none of my business, heading to the location, sitting down in the correct chair to extend one arm. Gritting my teeth, I endure the process, being given permission to leave when Kabuto finishes up. Though before I leave the area entirely has him stop me in my tracks.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to speak with you. He'll be in his chambers," says the ex-medic before shooing me out of there.

Nodding, I leave, going down the correct corridor that will take me there. What does he need to speak with me about exactly? Well, I'll find out shortly enough. Finding the door, I knock once before entering to alert him of my arrival. Motioning for me to take a seat, I do in the one across from him. Eyeing me intently, I stare back stoically, waiting to be told what this is about. Certainly, it must be important.

"I see you're progressing better than I thought," murmurs Orochimaru in a pleased manner. "At this rate you'll reach completion sooner than expected."

"Will I be ready then to seek out my brother?" I desire to know, itching for the moment when I can leave to begin my search.

"Soon, my dear, very soon…. Patience is key of course. If you rush then it will damage the progress thus far," reassures the Sanin, his lips twitching ever so slightly, forming a faint ghost of a smile, seeing a flicker of amusement in his amber orbs. "it's good to see you're still so intent on finding him. What will you do when it happens?"

"I'll ask him the question I want answers for. If he gives a certain one then I will kill him," I respond without hesitation, having given him my answer about this a couple of times over the course of time I've been here.

"Good," he reaches over with one hand, tracing the marking on my wrist with his slender fingers, trying in vain to deny the shivers I feel running down my spine at his touch. "You must not hesitate in anything, Sasuke… If you ever do then it may end in your untimely demise."

"I remember," I confirm, seeing his hand retract, wondering if I'll see Naruto and the others at some point, knowing the fox and I are the same age though I'm a bit older than him. "Is that all we need to talk about?"

"Not quite," he replies, keeping my attention on him. "I must return to Amegakure in a few days time."

"Why?" I want to know, recalling that my brother is a part of that organization.

"Because the leaders desire for me to rejoin their ranks," answers Orochimaru simply as if it's common sense, seeming to know what I might be thinking about. "By that time, I think you will be ready enough. So, I will ask you this, Uchiha. Do you desire to accompany me there?"

It's a tempting offer. How can I refuse? The thought of seeing itachi face to face again after all of this time is a driving force to have me say yes. There's very little to nothing that holds me back to reject it. Perhaps I can grow ever closer to him in the process. There are parts of our deal that I still have yet to complete aside from the training. The last thing I want is to pass this up for a later time. There are no worries nor regrets in my mind.

"Yes, I will go with you when it's time to depart."

**_Oks, that's the end of the first chappie for this. I kind of went a little overboard with how long this went on for. Hopefully it's a sufficient length for y'all. Obviously, I'm excited for how this will progress from here on out. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hehes _**

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Ember

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of, Whisper. I hope you all will like how this goes from this point onwards. It'll definitely be an interesting time; especially with what I have planned. Hehes _**

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._**

**Chapter 2: Ember **

_Kakashi _

Seeing him in this state does hurt, hating myself for being unable to keep him safe. What might Minato think of me now if he saw me? In my tent, I sit on my bedroll, unsure if I'll get any sleep tonight. There are too many things in my mind right now. At least I can still approach him, knowing very few are able to. Something he nor anyone else has let others know is why he won't talk. Has he grown mute? No, maybe that's not it at all. There must be some events that have come to pass that prompted him and the others of his kin to make such an oath to one another. I understand it of course, recalling I did a similar thing after the incident with Obito. Eventually, I grew out of it when I had my own team to worry about. That's when I moved on to try living my own life. It's what he probably wants out of me anyway. Lost in thought, I don't notice that Yamato comes to join me. Glancing up, I see him there, quirking a brow in his direction.

"It's not your fault," says Yamato as if he's somehow able to read my thoughts.

"I'm aware," I sigh, unsure of how I feel about all of this, knowing it must be harder for Naruto than anyone else. "But I can't help to feel a little bad. I promised Minato….. I feel like I've somehow failed him."

"Look at it this way," begins Yamato to explain to me, trying to assure that I've done nothing wrong though still validates my feelings, glad to see even with everything that's gone on through the years that he and I are still friends to a degree. "You haven't really failed him, you know. Naruto is still alive. If you honestly for true failed him then he would've been caught by the Akatsuki by now."

Considering this, I nod slowly, figuring he has a good point there, "Thanks, Tenzo."

"No problem," he reaches over, patting my shoulder for further reassurance before he leaves me to return to his own bedroll to rest for the night.

Turning onto my side after I lie down, I gaze up, unsure of how I need to feel about this. Perhaps he's right after all. I haven't done wrong by my vow so far. Maybe I'm taking it too close to heart with how he is now. Blinking a few times, I don't know if I want to embrace or reject sleep. The thought of troublesome dreams doesn't appeal to me. If I have to relive that fateful day over and over then I'd prefer not to be swept away by darkness until we need to leave in the early dawn. Alone with my thoughts, I don't know what will happen from this point onwards. Brushing some of these thoughts aside, I know that whatever may happen I'll be ready to face it without hesitation. My former students are a part of this team. What I need to do is ensure their safety even though I'm no longer their sensei. Besides, Tsunade will have my head if any harm comes to Sakura and Naruto. A yawn escapes me, trying to avoid falling asleep. Unfortunately, I. Can't fight against it for much longer. The yawns keep coming at me, eventually sinking down deep into a restless snooze. It's not until five in the morning that I suddenly wake up without warning in a cold sweat. Panting, I try to settle my breathing, knowing my eyes are probably dilating at the faint memory of the night terror I came across. See, this is one of the reasons why I hate sleeping even when I need it, deciding to get up to find a nice tree to read in while I wait for the others to wake. Well, they'll probably expect me late anyway due to my track record.

_Still, I need to watch over him…. Minato, wherever the hell you are, please don't be disappointed in me. I'm trying my damnedest here._

()()()()()

_Naruto _

Startling awake, I recall vaguely what Kurama and I spoke about. The sense of someone watching me probably is what brought me back up to the surface. Blinking away the last dregs of sleep, I pull myself up into a sitting position. Breaking out some morning rations, I eat quietly. Well, I try to at least, knowing the others are still fast asleep. Glancing around, I see no one in near nor far sight that might be the culprit. Kurama assures me it's no one unknown that might be causing this feeling. If that's the case then maybe it's Kakashi again. If so, then why? Is there a reason why he of all people might be watching me? More importantly….why don't I feel unsettled by the thought?

_He's your mate, _points out Kurama smugly.

_What? Uh, it's possible, _I shrug, not knowing if that's really the true reason behind it, opting to keep that as an option in the back of my mind. _If that's the case then why does he have to look over me in a way I can't sense him, huh?_

_He doesn't want you to know, _suggests the fox, agreeing that this makes the most sense to me right now while still trying to wake up.

Nodding, I guess that's probably the case. I mean I can't think of anything else that can be it. Anyway, the thought of seeing Gaara again is exciting. It's been a while since last I've seen my brother. We aren't that way by blood. I wonder how it's been for him considering he's the Kazekage and all. Probably it's been hectic for him as well. The vow isn't easy on him due to his siblings trying to weasel in to help him. Can they truly understand what he's going through? How can anyone if they haven't gone through something similar to us? There's something that Kurama told me during my sleep that still bothers me. If the Akatsuki are after us then what's their endgame to it all? Slumping my shoulders out of defeat, I decide to stop pondering over it for now. The only thing that'll happen if I continue down that train of thought is a headache. It's still an adjustment to how my body has changed. At least it's one I accept with no regrets. The choices I make are ones that I don't look back on. If I do then it's a rarity it happens in the slightest. Pulling out the notebook, I jot down a few things off the top of my head. Well, this is a different one. There's the previous one that's leather-bound I use to speak with others. The silk bound one is a journal. No one is given permission to view it except for Kurama. They live inside of me so I don't really have any privacy with them.

Hey, um I guess, Diary,

_Here we are again it seems. On another mission for delivering important papers…. Can Granny give us something better? I mean seriously…..being messengers isn't that bad….but still…. I don't know how well or poor this is going to end up being. There's the Akatsuki sightings nearby…. That spells bad news…_

_Then there's Kakashi…. Damn it! What do I feel about him? There's no hatred there of course. But what does the electricity mean? What does the butterflies and nervousness mean? Why do I feel so tense around him? Uh, I do know what a crush is like, but this is different than anything else I have felt before._

_Anyway, I need to get ready. I'll write in here again when I feel like it. So, bye I suppose…_

Putting up the silk bound one, I put it back into my pack, keeping the leather-bound one on hand for whenever I might need to speak to one of my comrades. There are certain noises I can elicit that I use for a signal of sorts if we're needing to split up. Rolling my bed up to put back in its scroll, I go up a tree when I'm done, coming face to face with the person of my supposedly affections.

"I thought I might find you up here," I grin sheepishly, feeling that rush to my cheeks without a warning.

"Oh? Well, you indeed have caught me it seems… Alright, you want to go now, correct? Let's waste no further time then. The others will be waking up soon to leave as well."

()()()()()

_Orochimaru _

Well, well, I thought convincing him might prove harder than this. He accepts my offer so quickly…. It has me wondering what motives he may have aside from the ones with his brother. He really wants to find the truth so badly? What will he think when all reveals itself to him? Anyway, a few days have come to pass, preparing for the journey to Rain. It will take a while to reach there if we go on foot. Kabuto does want to accompany although I ensure that I will be fine. It's not necessary for him to come along when there's those down in the depths of our hideouts that require his attention. In short, he has work to be done that warrants his skillful hands more so than with me.

"Are you all set?" I ask him, waiting at the entrance to the main base in my village, contemplating idly what Tsunade and Jiraiya might think when they eventually figure out my plans.

"Hn, I am," confirms Sasuke, ensuring he has all of his belongings that he thinks are necessary for this excursion.

"Then let's go, shall we?" I motion, departing from here to start our travels, knowing it will be an interesting time while in the company of my former pupil. "You finished all of the training quicker than I ever thought…."

"Indeed," agrees Sasuke, paying me no heed while taking purposeful strides, knowing we will stop for camp when night falls.

A companionable silence settles between us. Walking alongside one another, I notice he glances every once in a while at me. Does he know of the condition? If so, then it's none of my concern what he may think about it. One of my pets is coiling around my shoulders. Usually, one of the serpents remains on my person majority of the time. The others are found through summons most of the time. What I wonder is what may happen between us during this trip of sorts. With these thoughts along with others in mind, we continue on until dusk passes, setting up camp in an area that isn't going to be easily found by any other ninja including bandits or AMBU. Good, it'll hinder our progress if we're going to encounter any roadblocks along the way to our destination.

Creating a small fire, Sasuke sits on a log, gazing into the flames to seemingly be lost in thought. Paying me no heed, I move to sit beside him. Noticing nothing amiss, I place a hand on his shoulder. Tension rises for a moment before he relaxes, knowing it's just me. It intrigues me how someone who tries to be so impenetrable can let down his walls given the chance around the correct type of people. He has done it before amongst his former comrades. Though he cut those ties long ago to agree to the path he chose on his own accord. He seems to be one of few regrets when he makes up his mind. Hmm, well, it's merely another factor that increases my curiosity about how an Uchiha works. After several long moments, he then glances over at me, noticing the close proximity with a stoic gaze. There's a flicker behind those walls with a certain emotion.

"What are you doing?" He asks warily, unsure of what my intentions might be.

"Oh, nothing in particular," I chuckle lightly, removing my hand from him, not wanting to rush anything nor wanting to make him uncomfortable. "We'll move at your pace if that's what you wish…."

Furrowing his brows, he considers this, being patient to give him all the time he desires before coming to his own decision about this, "What do you mean?"

"Oh my, do I hear confusion from an Uchiha?" I tease, clicking my tongue at him to further it a little.

One of his eyebrows twitch in annoyance, "Don't patronize me…. Explain what you mean then considering I don't know by your standards."

"I'm sure you know, but you might not understand how to put it into words," I sigh, guessing it requires me to spell it out to him. "Do you have an attraction towards men?"

Blinking a few times, shock initially overtakes his expression, cracking through his armor, enjoying how it falls sometimes so easily when he and I are alone with no one to intrude, "Well, that's a good question you propose…. I thought to like women when I was in Konoha. A while before I left and in your company I discovered what I truly want."

"What is that precisely?" I ask, genuinely curious because it has to be him that instigates this before moving forward.

Leaning in closer to me, he captures my lips fiercely before pulling back, seeing his gaze darkening in a mix of raw feelings, "I think you know. If you must require me to say it aloud then I will… It's true I began starting to feel drawn more so to the same sex a while before I left. Naruto was my first crush…. But then I met you to have everything change in more ways than one."

"Do you regret anything that's gone by up to this point?" I question him, feeling pleased at hearing this confession, knowing it's private between us at recalling how Uchiha's aren't kindly to their secrets being on air in full blast to public ears.

"No, not one single moment."

()()()()()()

_Madra _

It's only a matter of time now it seems. Orochimaru is shortly going to arrive with the Uchiha. It'll be interesting to see the interaction between Sasuke and Itachi. The older of the two knows of his imminent arrival here. It appears as if he's preparing himself for it. Well, he needs to after all, considering what he'll divulge is going to be hard for him to swallow. There are other plans in the works of course. The capture of the jinchurriki is still in progress. So far we only have a few of them. There are those who remain out of our reach. Am I furious about it? No, of course not. We will have them in our clutches no matter how long it may take. Besides, the Root is in our employment for spies. A few of Danzo's soldiers are in our use. While I'm not a fan of relying on a fellow Elder has trying times in need of assistance from an unlikely source. A knock at my door alerts my attention, sounding permission for whoever it might be to enter.

"Have you sent everyone out?" I ask my partner when Nagato comes in to close the door behind him before coming to join me, settling down on my lap.

"Yes, they are," confirms the redhead, knowing his place with me, not complaint about it even to this exact moment. "Soon, we'll have the remaining jinchurriki here in our web."

"Indeed," I murmur in agreement, anticipating when we'll at last complete our goals, wondering how well our subordinates will do with persuading the fox and sandman.

The plans change over time. Our previous method of trying to capture jinchurriki has worked before except after a while seem to fail. It's why we are trying a new course of action. This will prove better considering there are those that can lead our targets to agree more so than others. Wrapping an arm around my lover, I know he has no objection to our further plans for the organization. We come to an agreement between us before enacting it amongst the others. Indeed I can put forth orders on my own whenever I deem it necessary. Most of the time I run it by Nagato first since he is the leader everyone outside of Amegakure knows to run Akatsuki. Only those behind the walls of Rain know who truly is the ringleader. All in all….it isn't going to take much longer at this rate. Two pairs are out to look for Naruto and Gaara. One pair is after the Two Tails. The rest have duties within the village to see to until they're given an imperative mission that will tire them out more easily than anything mundane they encounter here.

_It's all coming together quite nicely. The rules of the past will be blown asunder when Akatsuki finally accomplish what no one else has before; eternal peace._

**_Oks, that's the nd of this chappie. My goal is to reach 3k word count wise each time. If I go over or under then that's alright. At least it will have plenty of content relative to the plot more or less. Sure, there might be some filler once in a while, but it's necessary scenes. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
